Funky Flash Tunes
by Tif S
Summary: A series of one/two sometimes three shots each based on particular songs. All characters. Taking Requests. Disclaimer: I own neither the shows nor the songs, credit goes to the proper owners. I am simply inspired to express my love for the show through these shorts. #16&17 Josh Groban cover from Broadway shows Into the Woods and Sweeney Todd
1. You'll Be Back (Hamilton)

**_A/N: So, I was watching the midseason premiere, and also kind of excited about the possibility of Music Meister possibly appearing, and this little oneshot/multishot book was born. I'm going to base them off songs, lyrics will most likely not appear in the stories themselves, this first entry being a small exception. This is an added or alternate version of Barry's encounters with Reverse Flash in the season 3 premiere Flashpoint, so spoiler warning applies. I own nothing. Flash belongs to DC and CW. I'll Be Back belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda and the Hamilton Musical._**

* * *

 **You'll Be Back (Hamilton) (Eobard Thawne/Impostor Wells and Barry Allen)**

Eobard Thawne aka Reverse Flash smirked as he saw the frustrated young man pacing in front of his cell.

"I warned you Flash. But did you listen? Nooo, of course not. Because why would you?"

"Tell me how to fix it." Barry said. "I know you know how." The alternate timeline had been great...at first. Having his parents back, going on a date with Iris, but then he realized his friends didn't know him.. "There has to be something...other than…"

"You know as well as I do. You have to fix what caused the paradox...which would be…" He swirled his hands in a nonsensical motion. "Your dear mommy has to bite the dust. I'm sorry, but that's just how it's gotta be."

Barry frowned. Eobard Thawne studied him. He knew the young man well. Suffice to say, mentoring him as Dr. Wells for that year told him exactly which buttons to push, and he'd pushed it. There would always be that bond between them, and Barry knew it as well as Thawne.

"I'll figure it out myself." Barry said. He turned away and sped off.

"You'll be back." Eobard Thawne sneered.

Sure enough...Barry Allen had come back.

"Wally's dying. You gotta...you gotta help me."

Yes, there was no escaping it. Eobard Thawne had made his impression on the young man, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was his first teacher and students always went back to their first teachers for the hard lessons. Barry Allen was no exception.

"That's what you get for messing with the timeline. Have I taught you nothing?"

Another button pushed. Thawne noticed Barry flinch. " _You_ didn't. Harry did."

"You forget Mr. Allen…" Eobard Thawne chuckled. "I was the first Harrison Wells you met. _I made you_."

Barry's jaw tightened as Wells' form of address came out of Thawne's mouth. "You killed my mother."

"Same thing."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've always been fascinated with the dynamic between ImpostorWells! and Barry, well the character of Thawne/Impostor Wells in general. This oneshot was kind of inspired both by the song, obviously, and an assignment where I had to take a character and explore him/her by writing my own version. I chose Impostor Wells and my fascination stuck. This was my first attempt at writing Eobard Thawne so I'm not sure if he's completely in character, but I had a blast. I take requests so please feel free to drop a song and characters in a review, and I will write something for you. I don't write smut at all nor slash unless it is canon, but any other pairings/dynamics are fair game.**_


	2. The Perfect Nanny (Mary Poppins) Part 1

_**A/N: Okay, fair warning, this one's a bit weird. The song was suggested by GleeJunkie007. I kind of loosely ran with it, very loosely. The only warning here that applies is teen angst. No show spoilers here. This can probably be considered canon compliant but I'm not sure considering we don't know much other than the few flashbacks the show gave us. Barry and Iris are probably around fourteen or fifteen, high school age but not seniors yet. It's a two-parter. Second part will be coming soon. Gem is an OC I created. I own nothing except her. The Perfect Nanny is the property of the Mary Poppins movie and Broadway show which is the property of Disney. Flash belongs to DC and CW.**_

* * *

 **The Perfect Nanny (Mary Poppins) ( Joe West and Teen Barry and Iris) Part One**

Barry had never seen Iris fight with her father. If he was honest, he was probably the one more likely to pick a fight, so he was not expecting the silence that greeted him when he walked in.

Joe was seated at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Joe?" Barry pulled his cell phone out of his pocket half expecting to see a missed code red text from Iris, but no such luck. This was _bad_ if there was no text.

"Hey Bar…" Joe glanced over, his greeting coming out a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Joe sits up giving Barry a thumbs-up, one Barry doesn't buy for a second.

"Did something happen while I was out?" Barry leans on the table letting his backpack drop from his shoulder to the ground beside the chair before he sits across from his foster father. _Something involving Iris going nuclear_ went unspoken.

"I picked up Iris from the mall." Behind those words was something else, something Barry had never heard before.

"Why…? It suddenly made sense, all at once. Barry stood from the chair. "Sorry, got homework to do!" He grabbed his backpack and ran up the stairs to Iris' room pounding on her door.

"How many times do I have to tell you I _don't_ want to talk Dad!"

"It's Barry Iris." Barry said. "Come on lemme in." He felt the door disappear as it opened. Iris didn't wait for him to enter before she walked back to her desk where her journal was open.

Barry stepped in moving automatically to the seat at the end of the bed. "Squad car?"

The square in Iris' shoulders was enough of an answer, but Barry still waited as Iris responded. "The alarm went off when we were leaving the store. Gem stole a pair of earrings."

The air whooshed through Barry's clenched teeth. "Yikes. Was Mike…?"

Iris sighed and nodded. "Basically, he won't be calling me back."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeez. I can talk to Mike...maybe put a word in..."

"No!" Iris shook her head turning back to her journal as her pen strokes became more furious.

Barry leaned against Iris' desk chair reading over her shoulder. "That bad?"

"It's private." Iris attempted to cover the page with her arm, but Barry had already seen.

 _Dad Rules_

 _No squad car_

 _Trust_

 _Actually listen_

 _Be a father, not a cop_

"Christ...Iris...you can't be that mad at Joe can you?"

"I can actually."

Barry found his thoughts wandering as he began fiddling with his hands. They'd done their share of insane things, but Iris for her part had never gotten this worked up. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that for Iris, the trip to the mall had been a date, a group date, but a date and Joe had interrupted that with a work related call about the theft. Maybe the reason Barry couldn't understand was because he hadn't actually been on a date where he cared about the outcome. The girls had been nice, but none he'd really care about seriously seeing again. It was mostly pressure from his buddies on the team that had led him to make dates at all, plus none of his group of friends had ever attempted to shoplift while on a group date. Gem had been new to Central City from Starling, and no one really knew why she'd been transferred to Central City High in the first place. The rumors had started about military school, juvenile detention, but Barry didn't think any of them had weight until now...when Iris had told him about the earrings.

"Okay...guess so…" Barry said. "But, you know I actually think this list is accurate."

Iris turned the chair so she was facing Barry with her arms crossed. "How?"

"Well…" Barry drummed his fingers on his knee. "No squad car. I've never seen Joe picking us up in the squad car unless he was on call."

"He's always on call when we're supposed to be in school."

"And, today was a half day because of those tests for the seniors." Barry grinned.

"So you're saying that's the only reason?" Iris sighed. Letting herself really think about it, it made sense. "Fine, I'll give you that one."

"Score 1." Barry pumped his fist.

"Dork."

"You love it."

"So, what's his excuse for the rest?"

"Can't help you with that." Barry stood placing his hands in his pockets. "That's all you." He grabbed his backpack. "I've actually got physics to catch up on, so…" He looked at her seriously. "Talk to him." He left the room for his bedroom next door.

Iris watched him go rolling her eyes. She grabbed the journal and headed downstairs. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay so part two will involve Iris and Joe's chat, Barry may or may not appear again. I haven't decided. ;)**_


	3. The Perfect Nanny (Mary Poppins) Part 2

_**A/N: As promised, part two of the Perfect Nanny is ready. Unfortunately, a bit light on the actual chatting, but it still does the job. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **The Perfect Nanny (Mary Poppins) ( Joe West and Teen Barry and Iris) Part Two**

Iris saw her father seated on the couch with the TV playing in the background, a news program, probably broadcasting from CCPN or the like. There was a can of soda open on a coaster on the coffee table, and one closed. Iris grinned slightly as she noticed it was grape crush, her favorite, but then a wave of guilt hit her. He knew. He knew she'd be coming down to talk and here Iris was ready to read him the riot act. She ran her fingers over the page which her thumb had habitually closed over, saving the spot for convenience. _Act like a father, not a cop._ Barry had been right...again.

"Dad…" Iris allowed herself to step into the room, still hanging in the outskirts as her teeth found a comfort zone just on her lower lip.

"Iris…" Her dad managed both surprise, and the same exact tone of question.

"Can we...I mean…?" She glanced down at her shoes.

Joe West managed to say nothing and yet everything with a single tap on the worn upholstery, and the smallest rise in his eyebrows.

Iris skipped, yes skipped was the right word for what had quickly become her usual place...the guilt coming back in the form of bile once she caught sight of the can still waiting for her. Carefully, she reached out tapping the can with one finger and thumb before she grabbed the whole thing pulling it towards her. "I thought we ran out." The words were soft, not at all related to what was really in the air, but somehow they still needed to be said.

"You kidding?" Her dad replied. "Two teenagers, I already know what's coming if you don't get your fix." The reply was lighthearted, it seemed, ridiculous as it was, that he'd already gotten over the earlier spat, but it still froze Iris in her tracks. _Actually listen._ That was another one. She remembered earlier in the week, both Barry and Iris had grabbed their usual snack, for Barry a hot pocket and an orange soda, for Iris a granola bar and grape. Both had been down to the last can, and Iris had offhandedly reminded her father to restock before Barry's basketball practice the following week. The reminder had been for Barry's benefit, at least that's what she told herself. She thought she'd have to be the one to buy it, because her father had been working double time. The fact that he'd remembered. It was another point proven, and another twinge of remorse.

Barry watched through the railing, his physics book open on his lap. He'd lied. He could do the problem set in half the time. Until this was resolved, the homework took a backseat (If not the appearance of doing homework).

"You're right about that." Iris allowed herself a small smile, but it fell. "I'm sorry."

Her dad looked at her then, a steady gaze. "Me too."

And they sat there, on the couch drinking their sodas content with the other's presence. Iris resolved she would rip that list out of the journal the first chance she got, and rip it smaller and smaller until it disappeared. It had been stupid. Her dad didn't need any rules. He was fine, because he was her dad. And they were learning the rules together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Funny story about this part of the two-shot, my own daddy's girl tendencies kind of shone through a bit...quite a bit. Along with the song, this was actually inspired by a similar episode with my own father, not to the same extreme as Iris' of course, but I think all daddy's girls eventually have a bit of a spat with their fathers. I can imagine Iris sharing some nice moments with Joe. She strikes me as a daddy's girl as well.**_


	4. Suddenly (Les Miserables) Part 1

_**A/N: Wow, I'm on fire, another one haha. This one was two fold, one I was listening to the song which I absolutely adore, one of my favorites from the musical, and two I was working on my OC Mason West-Allen, and this two shot (yes another two shot) was born.**_

* * *

 **Suddenly (Les Miserables) (WestAllen, Joe, Wally, Cisco,Caitlin, Mason) (Part 1)**

Barry's first thought was that being a speedster should have significantly lessened any anxiety related to this moment. His second thought was that picking up his pregnant wife and speeding to the hospital could do more harm than good and _what was he thinking?_

"Barry," A death grip on his hand. "Call Dad and Wally."

"It's time?" He ran a hand down his face. "It's...actually…?"

Iris nodded. "Get the bags." It seemed by the tension on her face that giving commands was Iris' way of dealing with...whatever it was that labor could be equated to. Cisco had told him that his Mama once told him it was like your insides being forced out through a tiny...well he didn't actually want to think about what Señora Ramon had told Cisco during an adolescent where babies come from talk. Knowing his best friend's relationship with his parents, it wasn't anything particularly reassuring, especially when you were watching your wife go through the process. So he flashed to the kitchen grabbing the phone, and the closet grabbing the bags.

* * *

Hours later, and Barry was sitting by the bedside as Iris held their son. _Their son_ , it was surreal. "He's...so small…" All babies were small. It was a fact of life, but this little guy seemed so much smaller.

"Say hi to Daddy Mason." Iris looked at Barry with a smile as she handed the baby over.

Barry looked down Mason. "Hey…" He readjusted himself in the chair so he was sitting up straight. Mason wriggled in his arms cooing softly. "Hey...it's okay," He sighed. "I've got you." At those words, the wriggling lessened as the baby leaned into his shoulder.

It was amazing really, how quickly the instinct kicked in. Less than four hours, and he already felt attached to the kid, but with that came a fear that cut him to the core. But before he could dwell, there was a knock on the door, quick insistent knocking.

"Come in." Iris called.

In walked Team Flash, a horde of balloons and gift bags. Wally,Cisco,Caitlin and Joe.

"Those nurses sure are strict." Wally said. "Told us we needed to wait a half hour."

"They need to make sure that Iris and the baby are okay." Caitlin said. "I told you."

"Yeah, but thirty minutes. That's whack."

Joe laughed as he leaned over Iris planting a kiss on her forehead. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Dad." Iris said. She turned to where Barry was holding the baby. "Meet your grandson Mason West-Allen."

Joe smiled. "Hey big guy, how ya doin'?" Joe gripped Mason's hand before turning to Barry. "How's fatherhood feel Bar?"

Barry nodded. "Kinda strange." He gave Joe a look. Joe knew he wanted to say more, but something was stopping him.

"You'll get used to it." Joe squeezed Barry's shoulder. "Mind if I get to know my grandson?"

Barry nodded as Joe took Mason in his arms. Wally walked over. "You guys wanna get a coffee?" He turned to Cisco and Caitlin, then finally to Barry. "You look like you need it."

"Sure." Barry turned to Iris.

"Go on." Iris smiled. "Take a break, we'll be fine."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next up in Part Two: Barry opens up to his friends, a talk with Joe, and some decisions are made.**_


	5. Suddenly (Les Miserables) Part 2

_**A/N: Okay, here it is, part 2 of Suddenly. This part kind of got away from me, okay more than kind of. It's insanely long, but that's not a bad thing is it?**_

* * *

 **Suddenly** **(Les Miserables) (WestAllen, Joe, Wally, Cisco,Caitlin, Mason) Part 2**

The coffee was warm and welcome. Barry sipped and sighed as he leaned back in the barely comfortable cafeteria chair.

"Alright man, real deal, what's eating you?" Cisco observed his friend.

Wally watched as his brother (brother-in-law, nah they'd moved past that a long time ago) stared into the styrofoam cup stirring absentmindedly with the stirrer (Wally always found himself wondering why they didn't just sell straws to go with the coffee instead of the stirrers that looked like straws but were basically useless).

"How can the Flash raise a kid?" The reply was so soft it took a moment for the words to reach the group.

"Uh...pretty freaking awesomely?" Cisco said. "You're gonna be great. The kid already likes you."

Wally looked over to Barry. "You're worried?"

Caitlin sipped her faux vanilla latte unnerved by her friend's sudden silence. "Bar,"

Barry felt the coffee burning the back of his throat, but found the feeling a pleasant distraction, if not a complete misdirection. He was the Flash. He was Barry West-Allen, but he was still the Flash. How could he have thought bringing a kid into what he did was a good thing? It was bad enough that Iris and Joe and Wally or even Cait and Cisco were involved half the time, but a kid? He knew he was probably stammering, but his thoughts, his fears wouldn't make any coherent sense. "Think about it guys...I mean...just...think about it. What we do...how can I be a dad and the Flash? What if Mason winds up taken by some evil meta for like a ransom or something?"

Wally smirked. Cisco looked completely flabbergasted, and Caitlin, her gaze was soft.

"Alright listen here _Amigo_." Cisco said, his voice dropping so only the group at their table could hear. "For one, the kid isn't even a day old. For two, the kid's grandpa is a cop, his dad's the freaking Flash, his _Tios_ are part of the most badass superhero team in Central City."

"Not to mention Mama Bear Iris." Wally clapped Barry on the shoulder. "He's in good hands Bro."

"We'll help as much as we can Barry." Caitlin smiled. "We're Team Flash, but We're Team Barry and Iris too."

"Thanks guys." Barry said.

Cisco and Barry had left for the elevator before Caitlin and Wally, as both wanted to grab something for the baby from the gift shop, something Barry had heavily protested.

" _I don't have any nephews to spoil." Caitlin said. "I think I can get another gift for my best friends' son, don't you?"_

And that had gotten Barry's wheels turning. They hadn't made any decisions yet, but Iris had mentioned Cait several times. It seemed her mind was made up. But Barry was stuck. Both Wally and Cisco had made the top of his list, as he was never particularly close with anyone else at work at the CCPD. He certainly wouldn't consider anyone else, even if he was. Both knew about both sides of his life, which would be a part of Mason's life eventually, and both were his brothers. He trusted both of them implicitly, which is what made this decision so hard.

The baby was crying when they got inside the hospital room. Joe was preparing a bottle.

"Hey…" Barry looked at Joe as Cisco walked over to Iris to talk and to get some time with the newest member of Team Flash.

"Hey Bar, feeling better?" Joe said. He shook the bottle before walking over and handing it to Iris.

He nodded, biting his lip. "Can we talk?"

Joe looked over to his daughter who was now feeding Mason before nodding and clapping a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Hallway?"

Barry nodded grinning sheepishly.

* * *

"So, what's on your mind?" They were sitting in the hallway chairs furthest from the room, and in the opposite direction from the elevator. Joe wasn't sure why, but Barry seemed most comfortable with this so he let it go. He was more interested in knowing what was wrong than why he chose this particular location anyway.

"How did you choose Iris' godfather?" Barry asked.

Joe smiled. Now it made sense. "Don't you know the story already?"

"I know why my dad chose you as mine." Barry frowned.

"We were close." Joe said. "And the two of you grew up together. It made the most sense."

"So that's why my dad was Iris' godfather?"

Joe nodded. "Bar, this decision...it's gotta be yours, yours and Iris'."

"I know but...I can't decide." Barry groaned.

"Well, who are you thinking?"

"Cisco or Wally."

Joe chuckled. "That's no surprise. I should've known. So what's stopping you?"

"I guess I'm scared they're gonna compete."

"Barry, that only happens in those bad comedies Iris made you watch when she was pregnant."

"Cisco knows those very well." Barry said this with complete seriousness.

"He also has a Yoda plushie in his office." Joe replied. "I highly doubt it will turn into Lord of the Flies between those two." He stood and began walking back to the room. "I wanna show you something."

Barry stood following Joe as he walked back to the hospital room. He lingered on the edge of the doorway as Barry peeked in beside him.

The scene he saw made him grin. Wally sat beside Iris, Cisco and Caitlin next to him. Caitlin was holding Mason, rocking him gently.

"And you're going to have so much fun. I think speed beats midnight car rides hands down." Caitlin said.

"Oh yeah man, definitely." Wally said. "Just don't drive your pop too crazy with the again again. That only works for so long."

"Aunty Cait will have probably bite your head off." Cisco said. At Caitlin's glare, he raised his hands. "Just saying, it'll probably be a whole like father like son deal. Just prepare early."

"We've already got you a spot in the medbay." Wally smirked as Mason gripped his thumb. "And Uncle Cisco added a playroom in the lab."

"Seriously?" Iris said.

"It was hard keeping it a surprise. Let me tell you." Cisco laughed. "If it weren't for you keeping Barry busy with the crazy female hormone stuff, it probably wouldn't have gotten done."

Iris shook her head. "Glad I could help...I guess…"

"We've been working on it for about a month or so." Caitlin said. "Can't have you carry all the weight."

Barry felt a jab on his shoulder as he turned to Joe.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah…" Barry whispered. "Yeah I do."

Barry chose to talk to Iris when Mason was down for his nap, and Caitlin and Cisco had left in search of "real food".

"Crazy day huh?" Iris laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Barry said. He reached for Iris' hand. "You know how we were talking about who we wanted for godparents? We never finished that discussion."

"Oh," Iris said.

"Yeah."

"Didn't I tell you I asked Caitlin? She said yes by the way."

"That's great!" Barry grinned. "But I never...I didn't ask anyone yet."

"Bar, you didn't?"

"I couldn't decide! But...I talked to Joe. I think I decided."

"Who?"

"I'm going to ask Cisco. Is that...I mean...if you'd rather I ask Wally I can do that too. It doesn't make a difference to me. There's a reason it took me…" Barry was cut off as Iris leaned in for a kiss.

"I think...Mason's going to have _two_ amazing uncles."

"Me too." Barry said. "He already has an amazing mom."

"And an amazing Dad." Iris gave Barry another kiss, just before Mason began wailing. " Speaking of , it's your turn Superdad."

Barry walked over to the crib and picked him up. "Hey there Buddy. Dad's here."

He was still terrified, but with his friends and family to help, Barry didn't think being a father was going to be too bad.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. If there's any songs or characters you want to see, let me know in a review. I've got ideas, but the more the better:)**_


	6. I'll Cover You (Rent)

_**A/N: Alright so this song was requested by Ember411. I decided to use QuickWest as I don't think there is enough about them. This is somewhat fluffy even if it doesn't start out that way. In terms of spoiler warning, season three prior to episode 3x10 with an AU twist/theory of what I hope will happen, I guess you could say. I borrowed certain elements from aspects of the 90s Flash series, mostly regarding speed and the effects on a newly minted speedster. Anyway...hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **I'll Cover You (QuickWest[Jesse/Wally]Barry, Caitlin ) **

"I think you should sit this one out…" Barry sighed before speeding away. The words had come out fast too, everything was fast with Bar, but Wally couldn't tell if the speed was due to shame or really just wanting to get him out of his hair. Savitar had given _him_ the damn speed too. But just because he actually liked it, _wanted it_ , Wally was looked at like he was an idiot.

He stood in the hallway for a few beats more before he too sped away. He ended up by the waterfront. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten this far, but he didn't care. It was far enough away, and that was all that mattered. But he was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness that caused him to crouch down. He placed his head in between his knees, in a cheap imitation of something he'd heard doctors say to do. Then again it was probably on one of those dumb medical shows, so he wasn't entirely sure it would help. And it didn't seem to. His legs, which were the only thing holding him up buckled and he ended up falling on his knees in the sand, a mix of seabreeze and tears coating his face at the sudden pain...of everything.

"Hey! What are you doing all the way out here West?" The voice was familiar, achingly so, but that couldn't be. She'd left with her dad back to Earth 2. His head was pounding, but he lifted it looking through slitted eyes as he noticed the suit first, the suit that Cisco and Harry had helped redesign. Quick. Jesse Quick. It was her...in full getup, but it was clearly her just the same. He gave a grin, a grin more similar to someone who had one too many drinks, but a grin nonetheless. Was there such a thing as a speed hangover? This was his last thought before his face hit the sand. "Wally!"

When he woke up, he was laying on something soft. It took him a while to realize he was on a cot in the medbay. He felt something damp on his forehead, a cloth. He heard voices.

"Side effect…"

"He's a speedster…? Since when?"

"Alchemy…"

Wally fully opened his eyes springing forward to a sitting position only to be pushed firmly back down. "Get your hands off me!"

"Wally, what were you thinking?" Barry was in a corner, still in his suit minus the mask, his chin in his hand.

"I was _thinking_ of getting outta here. Since you won't let me help." The last part was mumbled under his breath.

"Your body's still adjusting." Caitlin said.

"So, what then? I'm benched?" He sees Barry and Caitlin exchange a look at the same time he feels Jesse take his hand and squeeze.

The doctor and the senior speedster leave the room probably, Wally doesn't doubt, to call his dad. The dark and angry part of him wants to speed out of here and clock his foster brother at 95 miles an hour, but the part of him that's still sick and dizzy, and thrilled at seeing Jesse stays seated settling instead for an irritated scream into his hands.

"You're finally part of the club." Jesse said.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Well…" Jesse raised her eyebrows. "The God of Speed is still out there, and Bar's gonna need all the speed he can get whether it comes from him or not. Why do you think Dad sent me back?" She grinned.

"Didn't he do the same thing to you?" Wally narrowed his eyes. "Boxing you out?"

Jesse rolled her eyes disconnecting the monitors that Wally was connected to, before grabbing his hand and speeding them away.

* * *

They ended up in the Speed Lab.

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you think?" Jesse's eyes glinted with mischief. "We're gonna race."

"Seriously?"

"Entirely." Jesse grabbed some sensors and began placing them on Wally.

"Wait a minute...why are you hooking me up? Caitlin and them already did this."

"Maybe they need a second look...and who knows? It could help you too." Jesse's expression was unreadable. And Wally had a strange feeling. But he didn't argue...yet. At least he was getting permission to run from someone.

"Alright...let's do this." Wally grinned bouncing on his toes. "Ready to lose?"

"You'll be surprised West. They don't call me Quick for nothing." On the last word, she was gone, looping around the track at increasingly higher speeds.

"Not cool!" Wally groaned before he too took off. The feeling of running, _really_ running was unbelievable. He knew he wasn't connected to the speed force like Barry, but he could feel the currents pushing him along. "Whoo!" Soon he had caught up with Jesse. He reached out and poked her in the shoulder passing her up in a matter of milliseconds.

"Wally…" Jesse frowned as she dug her feet into the track pushing off and increasing her velocity. But then...she saw something that made her stop. Barry was watching, looking at the readings with his tongue in between his teeth, lost in thought.

Of course, Wally didn't notice, still caught up in the euphoria of actually running, but then he crashed into Jesse launching them both into the far wall.

"Incredible." Was the last thing that Jesse heard before impact.

* * *

"Jesus, oh god. Jesse I'm sorry." Wally blinked scrambling away as he rubbed the heel of his hand over his face.

"Are you kidding?" Jesse shook her head. "That was awesome...well not the crashing...into the wall part, but oh my god! Wally!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You were great."

They both saw Barry coming over at the same time. Wally looked over to Jesse. "When he asks. It was my idea." Wally said. "I got your back."

* * *

 _ **A/N:Okay, so if you're interested here are some fun facts. I started watching classic Flash, and there was a part in the pilot where Dr. Tina McGee tells Barry to put his head in between his knees during a dizzy spell. I have also been told this fact sometimes, and the scene stuck with me as something interesting. So I used it, and had Wally question it a bit. Anyway, let me know what you think, or if you have any requests.**_


	7. History Has Its Eyes On You (Hamilton)

_**A/N: Hey, another oneshot. This one includes Oliver and Barry. Kind of a funny story, I discovered Flash first, then began watching Arrow second , Supergirl third and Legends last. Go figure. After a series of stopping and starting binging sessions, I am finally catching up on Arrow at a pretty consistent rate of one to two episodes a night via**_ ** _Netflix, but I still managed to catch the whole invasion crossover via DVR, despite not having all of the context. This oneshot came out of the crossover, as well as being inspired by History Has Its Eyes On You from Hamilton. So spoiler warning for Season 3 of Flash, episode 2x03 of Legends as well as the entire crossover event just to be safe._**

* * *

 **History Has Its Eyes On You (Hamilton) (Oliver Queen, Barry Allen)**

The Dominators had been defeated. Everything was back to normal. Well, not everything. Far from everything. What was normal anymore? Oliver Queen didn't think he knew. He'd fought aliens alongside an alien, a friend and ally had changed their lives..literally _changed the freaking timeline_. Now that he had time to process it all, a migraine was developing in between his eyes. Now he knew how Cisco must've felt and why he'd been so pissed at Barry for so long. He wasn't mad, he didn't think. Just confused about the whole thing. Unlike the Legends, unlike Team Flash, time traveling just wasn't a part of his normal. Placing criminals on a desert island prison, causing trouble with a bow and arrow, that was his normal. Not this.

But then, he noticed Barry. They were celebrating, it was a victory, but Barry stood in the corner barely saying anything...dwelling, brooding. Since when did Barry Allen brood on anything? "Hey," He walked over to the Scarlet Speedster. "You gonna join in the celebration?"

He shrugged. "Nah, you go ahead." He gave his best impression of a smile. "Not much of a celebration when you can't get drunk."

"Drinking to forget is overrated. Believe me."

Barry's eyes widened as he shook his head violently. "Who said anything about forgetting?"

"No offense Allen, but you're not _that_ hard to read."

"Not like you right?" Barry smiled, but it quickly fell.

"Well I had five years alone to perfect it. You, you're still a puppy."

"Thanks Oliver, means a lot." Barry narrowed his eyes.

"Is this about Flashpoint?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "That obvious?"

"Like I said…"

Barry looked over at his friend. Part of him was wondering why the vigilante was still here, but the other, more rational side knew that he needed to get this off of his chest sometime, at least to confirm or deny. "I screwed things up...I know that, but why would I send that message? Something else must happen."

Oliver put a hand on the speedster's shoulder. "You're fixating. Bar…" He sighed. "You made a mistake. Everyone does."

"Yeah...but your mistakes don't completely change everyone's lives."

"Maybe not as extreme as time travel," Oliver scoffed. "But not changing lives, that I'd bet against. One thing I've learned from the Legends is that the future's not fixed."

"Learned that the hard way." Barry muttered.

"Exactly…" Oliver said. "You learned from it."

"But what about...not trusting?"

"I can't speak for everyone." Oliver said. "But, with what you did _now_ , helping us the way you did, bringing us all together, I'd say that beats out a voicemail that doesn't apply for another forty years." He held out a hand.

This time Barry really did smile. They'd managed to save the world from some crazy scary aliens. That sort of thing did build at least a small amount of trust. He took Oliver's hand. It was good bet he still had reparations to make, but he had forty years to do it and friends that would keep him on track. It would be a challenge, but what about the whole hero thing wasn't?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not entirely sure if I completely captured Oliver as he's kind of difficult to nail, but I do enjoy the friendship between these two, so I had to write a scene for them, especially with all of the fallout from the crossover. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	8. For the First Time in Forever Rep Frozen

_**A/N: Another two parter coming atcha. In terms of spoiler warning, season 3 Killer Frost. This is kind of an AUish and yet kind of canon compliant take. It could probably fit in between the moment in the episode, but it could also be read as AU. Kind of an extended or alternate version perhaps. The one thing that Anyway...just an angst warning.**_

* * *

 **For The First Time in Forever (Reprise) (Caitlin,Cisco,Barry, The rest of Team Flash) Part 1**

The cortex was cold, unbearably so. Barry was still unconscious in the medbay, and the most that Wally, Iris, HR and Joe had been able to do was plug in an electric blanket and wait for his healing to take effect. The vibrating had helped some, helped him not be a complete popsicle by the time they reached the lab at normal person speed courtesy of the van. Cisco had done what he could, hooking him up to the necessary machines, getting his readouts. But their resident doctor (Unlike the previous iteration, HR had stupidly admitted his lack of medical knowledge) was currently super-villain-ed out in the pipeline, which is where Cisco was heading now.

The first thing that Cisco noticed was that Killer Frost didn't look a thing like their Caitlin. She was still Cait, he knew that in the back of his mind, but he found himself flashing back to Earth 2. The look in Cait's eyes which were a wintery cobalt instead of her usual brown, like a cat that saw a mouse approaching. It was too much like _her_. Not enough like his friend of many years to bring any sort of comfort. Out of habit, he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to somehow combat the chill that now clouded the space.

"Cold?" Caitlin frowned, and Cisco could swear he saw a glimpse of Dr. Snow's concern, but alas, the smirk of Killer Frost is there, barely visible as the smoke of winter's breath coats the glass between them.

"What's wrong Cait? You can tell me."

"Absolutely nothing. In fact," She placed her hand on the glass as it froze over, spiderweb strands of ice. "I feel better than I have in a long time."

"You can't be serious! Caitlin…" He let out a sigh. Everything that had happened...the revelations, Dante had died after Barry had fixed Flashpoint ( _Fixed_ , that was hilarious). _Caitlin_ had tried to kill Barry, tried to kill _him._ Kidnapped Julian. Everything piled up on top of him. His chest constricted. His breath came out in hiccups, but his mouth remained pressed in a line, bent slightly into a frown.

"I'm _not Caitlin_. Caitlin Snow is dead."

Cisco turned away so his back was to her. His voice was soft. "No you're not Cait. I know you're still in there." He walked down the hallway. _Why are you shutting me out?_

* * *

Barry's eyes opened slowly. His whole body felt stiff, and he was freezing. He tried to speak, but all that happened was that his teeth began chattering.

"Bar…" Joe sat in a chair at the side of his bed. What had happened? "Son," Joe grabbed a blanket and covered him up burrito style. In the back of his mind, Barry couldn't help but feel like he was twelve again in the midst of the older man's actions.

"C...Cait…?" He managed to get out. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ use that other name. Especially considering his role in all of this. In taking Caitlin away from all of them.

"She's in the pipeline." Joe's eyes reflected pain, anger and grief all at once, resigned to what Barry just couldn't accept.

"I...gotta…" Barry tried to sit up, moving his arms in an attempt to knock the blankets off, in an attempt to warm up. "Gotta talk to her."

"Barry…"Joe grabbed his foster son by the shoulders. "I really don't think that's a good idea. She's not herself."

"That's exactly why I have to do this." Barry said. "Joe...it's my fault…"

The doors to the medbay opened as both looked up to see Cisco enter the room. He couldn't look at Barry, despite hovering around the bed, helping Joe push the speedster down, checking the vitals. He looked everywhere, but at his friend. Even with his speed, Barry couldn't catch a moment where the engineer was looking at him directly. This was worse than the frost bite they kept mumbling about.

"You have to let me talk to her." Barry said.

At this word, Cisco finally looked at him. But there was nothing resembling empathy: a flash of hurt, sadness, confusion, but there was no trace of understanding. "You've done enough."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Part two coming soon.**_


	9. For the First Time in Forever FrozenPt2

_**A/N: Hi, here with part 2. Again this is an expanded Auish what if of the canon scenario with slight alterations, but I did have fun filling in the blanks.**_

* * *

 **For The First Time in Forever (Reprise) (Caitlin,Cisco,Barry, The rest of Team Flash) Part 2**

Barry understood grief. He'd estimate he understood it better than most, and he knew what they were experiencing now was grief in its purest form. That's the only reason his best friend wouldn't talk to him. He was still processing. As for his other best friend, he'd had his fair share of anger as well, so he could understand her way of processing even if it was amplified by almost murdering them, and giving him hypothermia. They should probably start a metahuman division of grief counseling. HR could actually do pretty well in assisting. The reason he knew was because as of this evening, the man was the only one that had said _anything_ to him.

"You should come with me to CC Jitters." HR said. "Nothing better to warm things up than a coffee."

Barry rubbed his eyes. "I don't think caffeine is a good idea right now." He looked around at the coffee cups that littered the cortex. "How many did you _have_?"

"Four...or was it five...I know there was a five _in_ it."

Barry lay his head on the console waving the other man away. He'd had enough trouble sleeping as it was. He couldn't even think of the amount of caffeine their latest mentor had downed _with a five in it_.

"You really should take a nap. Or go home. I'm sure Joe's worried. And Iris." HR held his cell phone. "He called about six times asking about you."

"You know what?" Barry said. "Can you actually pick me up a flash?" Barry started typing. "I'm going to be here a while. Maybe the coffee will help."

"Oh!" HR nodded giving a thumbs up. "Sure...a Flash for _the_ Flash, got it."

Barry smiled. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

Once HR was gone, Barry turned his attention back to the computer switching the screen to the security footage for the pipeline, more specifically _her_ cell. Cisco was still there sitting vigil. The techie was going to get himself killed, though they both knew even if they hadn't exactly had a group brainstorming session, that Caitlin would probably not _kill_ them, at least the longer she was locked up. She was Caitlin. She didn't have a murdering bone in her body. Of course, that didn't stop Barry from worrying about his friend. He was still Cisco's friend. He knew that much, even if the feelings weren't reciprocated at the moment.

He looked at the button that turned on the PA, and an idea formed in his mind. "Hey...um...I'm gonna head out." He yawned, half of which was effect, half of which was for real. "I'll shut down, uh...goodnight Cisco. Night Cait." He turned off the screen, but not before he saw Caitlin snarl. It was not a good look for her.

* * *

Cisco closed his eyes leaning his head back on the glass. "I'm not leaving you Cait. You can't scare me off." The words were little more than mumbled as his eyes were shutting of their own accord.

"Sweet dreams Cisco." The edge in Killer Frost's voice was a sharp contrast to the words themselves, something Caitlin Snow would say on the phone...in the months when she would talk him out a nightmare or through a vibe following his brother's death. These were memories Frost had, and she would use them. She noticed the hallway was darkened, the closing up procedure. Apparently the _hero_ had resigned himself to the fact that his friend was not leaving.

She grinned as she turned her attention to the windows surrounding her. A bit too clear for her liking, and too _unbreakable_. It hadn't mattered how much ice she threw at them, they wouldn't shatter.

" _Frost!"_ She turned searching out the source of the sound. She knew that voice. And just as she suspected, the blast of lightning.

"Flash…" She stretched the word.

His face was hidden behind the mask, but not his eyes. She could see the conflict waging war within. His hand moved at rapid speed, and the cell door was opened, she stepped out, it was closed and she was scooped up and sped away.

* * *

They ended up in one of the training rooms, the one furthest from the pipeline. Barry didn't want to wake Cisco. He needed to rest.

"You let me go." Barry could swear he heard a small bit of shock, a small bit of the admonishment he'd get from Dr. Snow, but just as fast it was replaced by the veneer that was Frost. " _First mistake_." His eyes moved rapidly, he could see the icicle forming in her hand, and he sped away, ending up behind her.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, back here."

She let out a growl as she turned.

Barry reached out a hand to grab her arm, raising the icicle above her head. "You can go…" He said. He pulled his mask off. "But you have to kill me."

"How do I know you won't run for your little band?"

Barry sighed. "I'm not afraid of you Cait. I'm not afraid to die either. Hell I deserve it." He knew he was taking a big risk, trying to talk to her. Any second she could drive that icicle through him, but he wasn't going to let her live as a killer. He wasn't going to put any of them through that. He lowered her arm so it was right next to his chest. "Go ahead. What are you waiting for _Killer?_ "

Frost...no Caitlin, felt her hand shaking. Her breath hitched as she felt herself begin to shiver. Kill Barry? She couldn't...she... The icicle fell out of her grasp and hit the floor, shattering. She fell forward, but Barry caught her by the shoulders. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…" Barry sighed. Caitlin's eyes were back to her normal shade, but tear filled. "It wasn't you…" He picked her up speeding back towards the pipeline.

* * *

Cisco woke up to a hand on his shoulder. "Cisco…"

He sat up quickly, scooting back against the wall, still lost in a nightmare, but then his eyes cleared. Caitlin was kneeling in front of him. "Cait…"

"I'm back…" Caitlin let out a sob as she threw her arms around him. "I'm back."

Cisco looked around. "Where's…?"

"Gone for the night like he said." Caitlin sighed. Barry had told her, and the fact that she'd driven the wedge between them, even if she wasn't quite herself was upsetting.

"Oh, yeah he looked tired." Cisco said. "Good he's getting rest." Short, brief answers, not at all like Cisco. But then he looked at her. "Wanna watch a movie? I think we have to stop HR from watching Frozen again. He considers it research."

Caitlin frowned. "For real?"

Cisco nodded, looking Caitlin thought...properly horrified considering their circumstances.

"I'll sit through Star Wars again. Anything but Frozen please." Caitlin said.

"I'll hold you to that." Cisco said as they stood and walked toward the lounge of STAR Labs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked it. Any requests? Let me know!**_


	10. Brother(NeedtoBreathe)Part 1

_**A/N: Okay, yes the Broadway streak is temporarily broken. Haha. This one is a complete AU, and kind of a version of things I've wanted to explore a bit as odd as it seems. I figure a two shot is as good a starting point as ever. Barry and Caitlin as siblings. I kind of have a bit of a history, (not that any of them have really seen the light of day) of exploring different versions of dynamics. I was listening to the song Brother, and this little germ was born.**_

* * *

 **Brother (NeedtoBreathe ft Gavin Degraw) ( Barry/Caitlin siblings, Cisco) Part 1**

It had been almost nine months, and several visits from Iris and Joe later, there had been no response from either the young man or the young doctor in charge of his care.

Every time Barry had gotten hurt when they were kids, Caitlin and Iris had been able to patch him up: Caitlin with her makeshift first aid kit scrapped together from supplies stolen from the school nurse and Joe's medicine cabinet, and Iris with her usual hugs, stories and jokes. It would work without fail a lot of the time with Caitlin's younger brother soon on his way to recovery and back to causing trouble the next day.

Then she'd left for college, returning a year and a half ago in order to begin an internship at STAR Labs, communication happening mostly through video calls and email, and she finds out in a series of novel length texts from Iris that Barry got struck by lightning. Of course her co-workers have no way of knowing that the John Doe struck by lightning is her younger brother. She's perfected her professionalism in a way that's almost mechanical, and yet Dr. Wells' curiosity cuts straight through her, a protective instinct flooding her in a way that causes her to snap, and has probably cost her her position.

"Cait…" A gentle knock on the door of the medbay, which stupidly she's left open as she sits by Barry's bedside in the early hours. "What are you still doing here?" It's Cisco, the lab's mechanical engineer, and one of her best friends.

"Hey Cisco…" Her voice comes out a sigh as she forces herself to move in order to check Barry's vitals, not that she hasn't a million times already, but she needed a reason to be here that wouldn't look like the plot from _While You Were Sleeping_.

"Still no change?" Cisco looks from the man in the coma to his friend. "Man that's awful."

"But not unheard of." Caitlin forces herself to the role of the pragmatist as difficult as it is.

"Yeah, but come on...you saw Iris earlier today. It can't be easy."

"No…" Caitlin chokes back tears.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Cisco notices the change in his friend immediately, the hitch in her voice.

And it all comes out. She's expected to be touted as crazy, taken straight to Dr. Wells to have her head examined, but all he does is look at her with the most serious expression on his face, then to Barry.

"I can see the resemblance."

She can't help it. She laughs, because that is the last thing that she's ever heard when it comes to her and her brother. Sure they have their similarities, but all in all they are on opposite poles, but for now, the fact that Cisco understands. That in itself is enough.

She brushes her hand against her brother's, and is shocked to see the slight twitch.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, thoughts?**_


	11. Brother(NeedtoBreathe)Part 2

_**A/N: Okay, so this is part two of my Caitlin and Barry as siblings AU. Separated into two I guess episodes, both set during different points in season 1, maybe early season 2. Since Part 1 was mainly Caitlin, this time we hear from Cisco and Barry.**_

* * *

 **Brother (NeedtoBreathe ft Gavin Degraw) (Barry/Caitlin Siblings, Cisco, Impostor Wells, Iris, Joe) Part 2**

Four Days Post Coma

This is unlike anything Cisco Ramon has seen. It's been about week since he found out the truth, and about four days since Barry Allen has come out of the coma The dude is fast, and getting faster. And even hooked up to all that crazy equipment, he still runs like a lightweight. The numbers inch and inch and inch until he is sure that the machine will break from pure force of it can't count high enough to match the kid's level.

"How was that?" Barry comes back perpetually grinning from the pure high.

"Wow...that was…" Cisco blinks. "Wow…"

Wells wheels himself over, not quite smiling, but not quite frowning either. Even after working for the man for as long as he has, Cisco still can't seem to read him, not like he can this kid who stands in front of him or his sister, which is a piece of news Cisco still can't wrap his head around. Caitlin must have been ace to keep work and personal life separate all this time, because how do you not mention your brother? Even he would slip up and moan about how annoying Dante was at the last family luncheon once or twice when he was supposed to be monitoring the monitors. So yeah, the speed is unlike anything he's ever seen, but so are the siblings.

* * *

Time Stamp

He'd been busy, but had he really been that busy? Of course, Joe had always said they were ships passing in the night. Caitlin hadn't needed the same guidance, the same steady hand rubbing circles. Often, she was that steady hand. She hadn't been there that night. She'd been at a sleepover when she got the news, and Cait was the one that taught him. "Put it into something." Joe was the one he could go to when it needed to hurt, Iris was the one he went to to get put back together. Cait was the one he went to when he needed the drive to keep moving.

Barry wasn't sure who he was supposed to be. Even at twenty five years old, he still felt like the little brother. So how was he supposed to help? He'd found her in the cortex crying softly as the glow of the computer screen tinted her face blue. She held the ring twirling it in her hand.

"Hey…" Barry knew he could easily speed into the cortex, sit next to her before she could tell him to buzz off, but Cisco had reminded him what today was, and as a result he didn't feel like that was the best approach. "Cait you want some company?"

Caitlin heard her brother's voice and subconsciously pulled the STAR labs sweatshirt tighter around her. It didn't feel like Ronnie's anymore, even though it had been. She felt colder than she'd ever felt.

Barry edged his way into the room and placed one hand on either side of the table. He watched as Caitlin's hand found his. She turned. "I'm sorry… it shouldn't...it's been a year. It shouldn't."

Barry shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna stop you right there. We don't need a time stamp."

Her lips quirked. "Throwing my own advice back at me?"

 _That first year had been the hardest. At 14, Caitlin knew how to adapt, had acclimated...as much as she possibly could, but for Barry it was a game of chase. Joe spent nights running after him. For a kid who wasn't at all fast, Barry sure could run. No matter how many times he bolted, the cop just couldn't seem to let him go. It was admirable, but Cait spent those nights wondering why Joe didn't just snap, send them both to a state home. He could. He was a cop. He had connections._

" _Daddy's like that." Iris said. "He won't give up on anyone, no matter how long it takes." Iris looked at her with those eyes, so serious, so full of care for a pair of kids who weren't even her family. Her pink pajamas a light in the semi-dark room, just like Iris herself. "No matter how stubborn Barry is."_

 _Caitlin smiled. "That's good to know." She fingered one of her braids. It was a ritual her mom had done, and even though Cait wasn't the best braider, she couldn't seem to give it up. She looked over to Iris who looked like she wanted to say something, her eyes on the braids. "You want me to do yours?"_

 _Iris gave a smile as she nearly jumped into bed beside Caitlin._

* * *

 _They were awake braiding and talking for a good twenty minutes before they heard the sound of the front door, the feet pounding up steps, the door next door slamming hard._

 _Iris winced as she turned toward Cait. "Guess Bar's not very happy. Should we…?"_

 _Caitlin nodded._

 _The two girls peeked into the hallway, searching for any sign of the cop. Seeing none, they tiptoed toward the room next door. Caitlin knocked. "Barry…"_

" _Go away Cait!"_

" _Bar, come on!" Iris said. "I wanna show you how Caity did my hair. It's really cool."_

 _This earned a brief sniffle as they both heard footsteps and the door opened. Barry examined his friend, then turned to his sister. Both wore braids all over their heads. "You guys look like aliens."_

 _Iris frowned as she punched Barry in the arm. "Mean."_

" _Ow!" Barry rubbed his arm. "Pretty aliens?"_

 _Iris nodded as her frown disappeared slightly. "Better."_

" _Smooth baby brother." Caitlin laughed. "Can we come in?"_

 _Barry nodded stepping back to let them in._

" _Why'd you leave?"_ _Iris asked. She was sitting in Barry's desk chair as Barry and Caitlin sat on his bed._

 _Barry shrugged. "It's been six months...shouldn't still be crying."_

 _Caitlin and Iris exchanged a look as Caitlin wrapped her arms around him. "Barry, there's no time stamp you know. I still get upset too."_

 _Barry's jaw dropped. "You, but you're the ice queen!"_

" _Thanks dweeb." Cait shoved him. "Yeah, of course." At the words Caitlin felt the tears rising up. "Do you know how many times I wish I could go back, decide to stay home instead of going to Chelsea's?"_

 _Barry nodded. "I should've been able to stop it...but all I did was run."_

" _Hey…" Caitlin said. "You did all you could've done. You're just a kid Bar...not a superhero. All that would've happened is Dad and I would lose you too." She ran a hand through his hair._

" _Can you guys stay?" Barry had lay down, still close to Caitlin, dozing off despite the tears._

 _Iris crawled into the bed on Barry's other side. "Bedroom sleepover…" She said._

 _When Joe woke up the next morning he was shocked to see the three kids sharing the small bed. Shocked but oddly not surprised._

* * *

"Well...yeah." Barry said. "You gotta admit, it was pretty good, even for an ice queen."

"We had some good teachers." Caitlin said. "Mom, Dad, Joe."

"We did, didn't we?" Barry said. "You know, I think I'll tell Dr. Wells to save training for another day. Cisco and I were gonna make a Jitters run, you wanna come?"

"Definitely." Caitlin smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, thoughts? Any requests? Drop em down below. :)**_


	12. Heroes (David Bowie)

_**A/N: Alright, here's another. This one has Kara in it, as such...spoiler warning for Supergirl episode 2x10 as events are referenced, and all of Flash. This is an AU occurrence very loosely inspired by a roleplay I am a part of. The only character I own in this oneshot is my OC evil meta Transplant.**_

* * *

 **Heroes(David Bowie) (Barry, Kara, Wally, Team Flash)**

It had been a long three days, a very long three days. Taking on an alien fight club, that was child's play, Livewire, been there done that...twice, but a metahuman that displaced everyone Freaky Friday style (Cisco had decided Transplant would be a good name, even as he stared in shock as she...as Barry at that point had made the reference "You have Lindsay Lohan on your Earth too?"), that was a new one. She'd dealt with human pain before, lost her powers more times than she could count, but pulling off a shift at the CCPD without alerting anyone that she didn't actually know what she was doing or wasn't Barry Allen, getting yelled at by David Singh as Barry himself explained the steps, through an earpiece that Cisco had wired to look eerily like Barry's Bluetooth headset, of testing a sample for blood spatter. Seeing the repressed smirk of Barry's coworker, who was also a member of the team she had never met before as he tried to help in a way that felt more like "good natured" sabotage you'd sit through with a bowl of popcorn. The worst part was watching as Joe West stumbled through several excuses on her behalf, excuses that Cat Grant would have fired "Kira" on the spot for. She felt a pang of sympathy for Team Flash. It wasn't until Kara feeling like a six year old on roller-skates for the first time, and Wally had sped and caught the kid, this meta was a _literal_ kid, and used a store of Kryptonite Kara had packed to transfuse the blood, that they'd been returned to normal. Three days later.

"Okay…" Kara and Barry had retreated to the roof of STAR labs to compare notes. "Does Caitlin always run that many tests?"

"Well, I've never exactly lived as an alien before...I think it's a new one for all of us."

"But... _every_ mission?" Even Alex and J'onn never made her do medical exams that often. Given she was Kryptonian, sort of impervious to injury, but that didn't diminish the point.

"Well, _I'm_ not exactly invincible. Isn't that what the papers on your Earth say? _Girl of Steel_?" He ribbed her.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win."

"And you didn't exactly _avoid_ a beating either." He smirked.

"Hey, super healing! So you can't hold that against me." She crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't if you ran."

"I'd say the same about your flying." She laughed. "Oh my god, this was insane. The others will never believe this." She then stopped short biting her lip.

Barry's grin fell as he noticed Kara's expression change. "Something wrong?"

"I… kind of left things weird with Winn and James. There's a lot that happened since you left after Livewire, for one, she came back or well was taken."

Barry's eyes widened. "Why didn't you call us? Is everyone okay?"

"That's…" Kara sighed. "That's just it. James, he decided to start the whole superhero thing himself with Winn."

"Do they have…?" Barry started only to be cut off by Kara as her voice rose. " _No_! They don't. And they decide to go in headfirst and try to save Livewire by themselves."

"Kara," Barry could see his friend was tense. He was struggling to follow. Why were they trying to to _save_ Livewire? she was a...well a _live_ wire. He sighed putting his confusion aside. Logistics weren't important. "Just...slow down."

Kara let out a breath. "Sorry...I just...it scares me."

Barry nodded. He knew how that felt. It had taken him a long time to accept Wally as a speedster, as a teammate, and not for lack of talent, not for lack of trust just… "You want to protect them?"

Kara deflated, able to do little more than nod.

"I get it." Barry said. "But, maybe…" He shook his head. "Joe told me something funny when I was starting to teach Wally. He said you gotta throw them in headfirst."

Kara frowned.

"Maybe...you just gotta let them help you in the way _they_ can, y'know?" He began drumming a pattern on his knee. "You don't need powers to be a hero."

"But you, Cisco, even Caitlin. You all have powers."

Barry narrowed his eyes rubbing his forehead. "Well...yeah. But they didn't always. I'd trust them with my life, metas or not. I _actually have_ even before I knew them." He smiled as he remembered the recounts of those nine months and his friends' efforts. "You're telling me you didn't trust James and Winn before all that hero stuff came out?"

"Of course I did."

"So, how is them wanting to _help_ you that way any different than what they've always done?"

Kara groaned. "Why must that make so much sense?" She shoved Barry.

"Several years of Joe West chats." Barry shrugged. "Guess it must be rubbing off."

Kara smiles thinking of Alex and J'onn. She has her fair share of wisdom too, but somehow coming from another place, another _Earth_ made it sink in. she frowns then. Why hadn't it? Alex had been trying to tell her as much Maybe, she reflects, because… unlike Alex, and even unlike J'onn, as similar as they were, Barry still had that impulse that made him do stupid things, and he didn't seem to be above it, rather in tune to it. Apparently, a lot had happened to Barry Allen, even before the Dominators. She vaguely remembers the glimpses, fading now, seeing the man behind the Flash, the changes in the timeline, the guilt the primal instinct to flee still not entirely trusting of his coworker turned teammate after...something horrible neither man could seem to avoid or run past. It had been a strange side effect of her time as Barry Allen, but she shook it off. It didn't seem that Barry was experiencing the same...or maybe he was just better at hiding it. It's not like she would ask him. They didn't work like that.

"Barry…" She heard a voice behind her and saw Kid Flash, Wally. Kara shook her head. Three days of responding to that name...it was weird how habit worked. Beside her, she saw Barry shaking his head in amusement.

"What's up?"

"Was gonna ask you the same." Wally said. "Cait…"

Barry groaned. "Again…?"

"Well, you were kinda…" He looked over to Kara apologetically.

"I'm fast…" Kara scoffed. "In the air. On my feet I'm a mess, I already warned you."

"The Flash was needed in the field." Was Barry's tossed back reply. "Kid Flash…"

"Ah,What's that you said about letting them help in the way they can?" Kara snarked. as they left the roof, leaving a very confused Wally on the roof.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...what'd you think?**_


	13. Jumper (Third Eye Blind)

_**A/N: Hi, here with another oneshot. This one came to me as I was listening to the song Jumper. I recommend Youtubing it as you read for the full effect. It takes place during the post Flashpoint events, with a little bit of everything, but specifically the Invasion Crossover, but it is more than likely a shamefully AU take on events. But I wanted to try my hand at this little self-imposed plot bunny so hopefully it's forgivable. :) Angst warning of the Flashvibe brotp type applies.**_

* * *

 **Jumper (Third Eye Blind) (Barry,Cisco, Caitlin with a cameo by Kara)**

He counted by days. It was hard to believe anyone could count the silence of Cisco Ramon in _days_ , but that is what Barry had been forced to do. He counted ten days since he'd come back from Flashpoint, eight days since he realized he hated Julian Albert, seven days since HR Wells had replaced Harry on their team, and lastly four days since he had met Killer Frost, and she had twisted everything further on its axis by revealing further details of Flashpoint. They'd solved that dilemma. Caitlin was back with them, but that still left three days since Cisco had kicked him out, two days since he'd accidentally bumped into him on the way to the elevator, and instead of laughing it off making some joke about how when Bar wasn't flashing he was basically a baby horse, he'd glared and walked away without saying a word.

Now they were facing a threat unlike anything they'd faced before...and Vibe could barely make eye contact with him, much less the usually companionable grip on the shoulder needed to breach in order to find Kara Danvers.

 _This is my friend Cisco._

 _Friend is a... loose term. We work together._

Barry was pretty sure, X-ray vision or not, Kara could see right through his waning smile.

* * *

Cisco felt the smallest pang of something...well _something_ was deflecting. He knew it was regret. He'd screwed up. If they hadn't saved the Dominator in the past, Barry wouldn't be considering making the stupidest decision he'd ever seen the speedster make.

"Cisco…" He turned around to see Caitlin.

"It's our fault...it's _my_ fault." Cisco shook his head.

Caitlin placed a hand on Cisco's shoulder. "If it's anyone's, it's mine." She knew Cisco had been having a hard time dealing with the death of his brother, and whether she'd been in her right mind or not at the time, she'd plunged the knife...or was it the icicle, even deeper into both of her friends and twisted until they were broken.

"No way Cait." Cisco said. "What she did, that wasn't you."

"We can argue about this once the Dominators are gone…" Caitlin said. "Go talk some sense into Flash would you?"

Cisco nodded.

He found Barry in the hangar, looking for all intents and purposes like the self-sacrificial hero ready to die to save everyone, including his jerk of a best friend, and Cisco found himself ready to throw up at the thought. "Bar!"

Cisco saw Barry flinch only slightly. He didn't blame the man. Between his own cold shoulder, and the reaction from the rest of the team earlier, Cisco was almost positive Barry expected another reading of the riot act, and Cisco would give him one...after the apology he owed, or before. His mixture of disappointment, anger and guilt wasn't exactly allowing him to have first pick.

"What the hell are you thinking dude?" Cisco grabbed Barry by the shoulder and shoved him. "Giving yourself up?"

"I'm not letting anyone else get hurt."

Poor Barry, hero through and through. Damn it was annoying, especially when you were trying to stop a friend from voluntary alien abduction. Wouldn't that be a hell of a B grade sci fi? Cisco would probably invite the whole superfriends team to watch it...if they weren't living it.

Cisco groaned. "Come on man, you know that's not gonna stop them. They get one meta, they'll...probably turn you into some super-weapon to catch the rest of us. It isn't going to end with you. It'd probably be more likely to end with Firestorm."

"Gee thanks." Barry managed a small grin as it quickly fell.

"You gotta admit, fire is a cool power."

Barry looked up. "Are we?"

Cisco scoffed. "Team Flash is pretty cool too."

"No…" Barry shook his head. "I meant...are _we?_ "

"Yeah…" Cisco grew serious. "Look, I know Flashpoint had to be pretty great. You had your parents back. That's really cool. And...it had to take a lot to give it up."

"Besides my parents and Iris, it was actually pretty crappy. You were kind of an ass, and…" He sighed. "Losing everyone… I stopped remembering. The only reason I did was because of Thawne."

"Me, an ass, you're kidding?" Cisco's tone was self-deprecating. "Wait, wait, wait...Thawne as in Reverse?"

Barry nodded.

"Jeez. Well, anyway...I think we can come up with another plan that doesn't involve you serving yourself up on an extraterrestrial banquet dish."

"Sounds good." Barry said. "Sounds great...actually."

"I am in agreement my friend."

" _I have been and shall always be your friend."_ The quote popped into his head unbidden. Barry smiled genuinely for the first time in days, days he could finally finally stop counting. They would defeat the Dominators, and Team Flash was whole again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**_


	14. I'll Make a Man Out of You(Mulan)Part 1

_**A/N: Okay, this was meant to be a serious idea I swear, but I guess I must be overtired, that or I've been writing too much angst, or I need coffee, or I just can't resist the idea of Team Flash being a bit clownish considering all the dark stuff going on this season, but this was the result. Read at your own risk :) Spoilers for season 3 so far, specifically Dead or Alive and Untouchable. Enjoy part 1.**_

* * *

 **I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) Part 1 (Barry, Wally, Caitlin, Julian, Cisco, HR)**

After they'd faced Yorkin, HR and Barry had agreed that they _all_ needed to train. Caitlin was not happy about this. Of course, it had been said over drinks (well soda in the case of the two speedsters. This was not something Wally hadn't been particularly happy about), and nothing that was said over drinks could be taken back ("No take-backs!" "Not nice HR!). Recalling the evening gave Caitlin a migraine, and her hand was trembling as she struggled to remove the necklace at Barry's behest.

"It's alright Cait. You won't hurt us." Barry said. "I know you won't."

"You're sure?"

"Come on! You didn't almost stab Iris with an icicle, and you snapped out of it. I'd call that progress." Cisco stood at the controls of the training room. "You'll be okay."

She turned to the corner where Julian stood. He gave a small, barely there smile and a nod of encouragement. "If this doesn't work, we put it back on, simple."

"To you maybe." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Simple Snow."

"Barry!" Caitlin found herself groaning.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Cisco said.

"Seriously!" Julian sighed.

"We will." Cisco said.

Barry shook his head. "Okay, we're not treating this like a preschool." He pointed to the machine. "Cisco will manipulate the conditions, and it's our job to fight whatever comes."

"Shouldn't he do this? Why does he run the computer?" HR had walked into the training room nursing a jumbo coffee (Cure for hangover, he called it).

"Because, he knows the system." Barry said. "We'll switch off."

"Allen, it would make more sense to have myself or HR run the system. From a logic standpoint. If you recall, Cisco's fight with Gypsy was barely won, pure luck actually."

"Hey! That wasn't all luck you know. I actually did train." Cisco scoffed.

"Not very well."

"You were saying…" Wally smirked as he looked from Barry to the now squabbling Cisco and Julian.

"I'm going to call Oliver…" Barry muttered speeding out of the training zone. Maybe a few arrows flying would be enough to get this training session going the right way.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, thoughts?_**


	15. Children Will Listen Mashup(Josh Groban)

_**A/N: So I absolutely adore Josh Groban's mash up of these two songs, which are two of my favorite songs on their own but fantastic together, and I had to try out writing a two shot. The easiest way for me to format this is to write each part as one of the songs, but I hope to make them in conversation with each other as well. Hope you enjoy. As usual I own nothing. Also warning for a loose estimation of Wally's age. I've seen several sources mention he is around 20 or 21 so that is the age I am using.**_

* * *

 **Children Will Listen/Not While I'm Around ( Cover byJosh Groban, originally from Into the Woods/Sweeney Todd) Part 1 (Joe, Iris, Barry, Wally)**

Children Will Listen

Joe West considered himself a good father, the first time around. With Iris, it was difficult. She was his first, and she was stubborn as they come, but it was worthwhile. Even after Francine...he always did the best he could and his daughter never begrudged him that. It was the two of them against the world. Then the promise to Henry Allen. After his arrest, he'd made the cop promise, and Joe was a man of his word. Henry Allen had been a good friend to him for many years, and his boy was a good friend to Iris, so of course Joe took Barry Allen in, especially after the crime scene. The boy was shaken and terrified, but Joe knew nothing if not how to be a father. It had been more difficult than with Iris, but Barry was as much his son as Iris was his daughter and Joe would do anything to prove that to his boy. Even if he was Henry Allen's boy, he was Joe's too.

But with his boys there was a whole other problem, and that problem was made crystal clear once Wally joined their family. Barry had always taken Joe's advice in stride, sometimes too much. But with Wally...oh...with Wally it was an entirely different matter. Wally did everything to push Joe back, and it reminded him of all he'd missed with Wally that he'd experienced with Barry. It was like having a teenager all over again and Joe realized something watching his two speedster sons and Iris become a family all their own.

Both Barry and Wally had the best and the worst of him...it frightened him and made him proud at the same time

It was something Joe first realized on watching Barry's reaction to Wally's excitement. Barry's resistance mirrored Joe's own, and it took Joe loosening the reigns for Barry to finally do the same. Barry had always had Joe's protection, and he picked up on that...internalized it. It's why he did so well as the Flash. You couldn't be a hero to an entire city without at least a bit of a protective instinct.

Wally on the other hand, well Wally had all of what Joe had been in his days on the beat, what he still liked to think he had as a father. Wally had Joe's courage, the same courage Joe had shown in welcoming him into the fold after twenty odd years of not knowing him the dive into the deep end on Joe's part that had given Wally a home and a family worth protecting.

When looked at in that way, it was no wonder that the boys had built resistance to each other at first. Both sides of Joe existed within both boys, but each of them were in a different camp, and protection always muffled courage, but courage bucked against being protected. It was speedforce that burned brightest, and it was speedforce that helped his two very different boys become brothers. In a strange way… the whole Alchemy debacle had brought understanding in a way that secret identities never could.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts?**_


End file.
